The ANBU's Rebellion
by thevillagehiddeninthewardrobe
Summary: if you like Hatake Kakashi then i highly recommend chaps. 2 3, REVIEWS PLEASE! oh yer and i dont own Naruto ok.
1. 6 Hours Late!

Naruto struggled to get free from Orochimaru's giant snake that was charging after him, suddenly the snake bent down and swallowed him whole. Naruto kept on falling as though he was in a never ending pit. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he felt a peicing throbing pain beneath him, he was on his bedroom floor (along with several ramen boxes).

Naruto lifted himself up to his feet and pulled on a black t-shirt, while stumbling drunkenly towards the kitchen.

He started to eat some left over, cold ramen from last night.

'Man, nothin' beats a bowl of ramen in the morning!'

He slumped back to his bedroom and zipped himself up in his orange jumpsuit, and walked outside.

Naruto looked up at the town clock. '8:46'.

'Oh no! It's 8:46! I'm really late, Kakashi sensei is gonna kill me!!'

He ran full speed to the training area where Kakashi sensei said he'd meet him, Sakura and Sasuke to give us our mission

'Oh no, what if they have already left to go on the mission, what I'm left on my own like the last mission, I'd have to tell Granny Tsunade that I missed my mission again.' Naruto yelled while screeching round the corner to the entrance of the training round.

'_Please be there, please be there, please be there' _Naruto begged in his head.

He ran to the middle of the ground to find Sakura and Sasuke propped up helplessly against the metal bars of the gate.

'Huff, huff… Phew, you're not gone yet that's a relief…' Naruto sighed, 'hey, where's Kakashi sensei? Did he go looking for me?'

'Huh? Oh, you're here, you're really late.' Sakura said in a tired voice. It was quite clear Sakura had been wait for a long time, 'and no, he hasn't gone looking for you, he's just not here yet.'

'What were you expecting dobe, for Kakashi sensei to be on time or something?' Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone, it was also clear Sasuke had been here on time and had been waiting a long time too, 'anyway, you're like 4 hours late, Kakashi said for us to be here by 5am, and it's nearly 9am now…'

'Shut up teme, at least I was here before Kakashi sensei.' Naruto said, still slightly out of breath.

'Whatever…'

After about 20 minutes Kakashi had still not turned up and Naruto joined Sakura and Sasuke in sitting up against the gate.

_**3 hours later**_

'God damn it, Kakashi's normally late, but he's never this late.' Naruto exclaimed.

'Yer, I guess I have to agree with you there Naruto, this is getting ridicules.' Sakura agreed.

They decided to go and find their sensei, seeing as they knew they'd probably find him crouching down on a high pole somewhere in Konoha, reading the sequel of 'Icha Icha'.

'KaaaKaaaashiiiii!' Sakura yelled.

'Oi, sensei!' Naruto bellowed abruptly, getting frustrated at the tardiness of their sensei.

'Guys, lets stop this blatant and mindless screaming, and go to Lady Tsunade to see if see if she sent him off on some mission without informing us.' Sasuke calmly said. 'I mean he has done that few times before.'

'Yer, Sasuke, I totally agree with you, that was amazing how you just came up with that, you're so smart Sasuke!' Sakura said, drooling at Sasuke, 'Stupid Naruto screaming like that, so immature.'

'Whaa…!' Naruto gaped, confused. 'B-b-b-but you…!'

'Shut up, Naruto!' Sakura yelled, smashing him over the head with god-like strength.

'Whatever…' Sasuke mumbled.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**A/N: Hi. I'm going to be writing some more chapters, I know this was a pretty long chapter, but then again I hope you enjoyed. Once again please point out any flaws and tell me them in reviews. I really enjoy reading the reviews and it also improves my writing so the next chapter will be much more enjoyable!**_

_**Hopefully the next chapter will be coming out reasonably soon.**_


	2. Oh No Kakashi

'So…Sasuke, where were you planning on going

'So…Sasuke, where were you planning on going?' Naruto asked in a smug tone.

'Well firstly, dobe, you can start by not being a sarcastic arse hole!' Sasuke said threatening Naruto with a fist. 'and then we could go check with Lady Tsunade to see if she sent him on a mission. Like I have already suggested!'

They started walking to the Hokage's office.

In the distance they could see a large group of Jounin standing, facing a stage with Lady Tsunade pointing at different ninja and what looked like, bellowing orders.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other with the same confused face and ran, stealthily over towards the crowd.

'What's going on?' Naruto whispered to Sasuke hiding behind a bush.

'For God sake shut up and listen.'

'…AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU NEED TO BE ON YOUR HIGHEST ALERT…WHOEVER HAS TAKEN HIM CANNOT HAVE GONE VERY FAR! Now get into your assigned groups and once you are done you can go.' Lady Tsunade announced.

Naruto ignored Sakura discussing what was going on with this to Sasuke, and looked closer at the crowd: - Asuma Sarotobi, Anko Mitarashi, Maito Gai, Genma Saotome, Hayate Gekko, umuino Iruka, even Jiraiya!

These were no ordinary Jounin, these were the best. The best of the best!

'Sasuke.' Naruto said. No answer, Sasuke continued talking to Sakura.

'Sakura.' Naruto said, again no answer.

'Guys?' Naruto said.

'Sasuke!' He shouted

'WHAT IS IT?' he shouted back.

'L-look.' Naruto pointed at all the skilled jounin.

'So?'

'Kakashi's not there!' Sakura finally pointed out.

They jumped out from behind of the bush and ran over to Lady Tsunade.

'HEY, what the hell do you three think you're doing?'

'Tsunade Baa-chan, Tsunade Baa-chan!' Sakura shouted. 'What was this all abo-?'

Lady Tsunade who let out a loud sigh cut off Sakura.

'Guys…the Black-ops have joined together and…kidnapped Kakashi.' Tsunade said mournfully.

'Wha…What?' Naruto yelled, but Sakura just looked down at her feet in disbelief, while Sasuke just looked the same.

'How can experienced and skilled jounin the likes of Hatake Kakashi get kidnapped so easily?' Sasuke asked smugly, although it was clear that he was worried about his sensei.

'D-d-do we know what they want?' Sakura asked.

'Yes…well at least we think we do.' Lady Tsunade said slowly.

There was a dramatic silence and then 5th Hokage looked at them with a deadly serious and cutting stare.

'We think, maybe…the Sharingan.'

'The Sharingan?!' Naruto and Sakura screamed at Lady Tsunade.

'Hokage, you do know that they need to ki-'

'Yes…we know, that's why we need to act quickly and get back Kakashi before he's experimented on.'

The Hokage was clearly trying her best to make the situation as serious as possible.

Tsunade looked at the teams of three.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Disperse!'

They all flew off in different directions.

_**Meanwhile**_

'O.K., begin incision.'

A deep, monotone voice came from a tall, black silhouette standing over a hospital bed.

A swinging, flickering light that hung from the ceiling gave the surgery room an eerie look.

'Right, now…focus chakra into the palm of your hand like you were taught, we only have one shot at this so get it right.' Said the same man.

The flickering light showed slight shadows appearing on a tall man that laid on the hospital bed.

It was clear who was being operated on. Hatake Kakashi.

The man controlled chakra into his palm, and slowly made a long, deep cut down along down his face.

Kakashi was obviously without any anaesthetic or even any pain killers, as huge waves of blue chakra came blasting out from underneath Kakashi, making the surgeons fall back slightly.

The bed was shaking violently as Kakashi wriggled uncontrollably as clear surges of pain ran through his body.

'HOLD HIM DOWN!' Shouted the man making the cut down his face.

Kakashi had a piece of duck tape plastered over his mouth.

The heart-pulse monitor next to Kakashi was beeping wildly as he cut further down his face.

The surgeon looked into the flickering light showing a white mask with different coloured markings, there was no mistaking it, he was a black-op and was obvious the other three people around him were as well.

The duck tape over Kakashi's mouth ripped as a massive blast of chakra throwing the surgeons into the walls of the room.

Kakashi shot up letting a huge stream of chakra energy into the air; it waved about smashing over doctoring equipment.

The stream died down, and Kakashi let out a deathly cry and then fell back down onto the bed again.

The surgeons picked themselves up and walked over to the blood drenched hospital bed where Kakashi laid eyes and mouth wide open.

The heart monitor slowed down to a dead stop.

'O.K., we're done here, lets take Kakashi's eye and get out of here.'

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! Need reviews, hope ya liked the new chapter.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_


	3. Good bye good friend Hatake Kakashi!

'Lady Tsunade, we've looked everywhere around Konoha…we haven't found any signs of Kakashi

'Lady Tsunade, we've looked everywhere around Konoha…we haven't found any signs of Kakashi.' Genma explained.

'So not even the best jounin could find Kakashi?' Tsunade looked troubled, and most of all, she looked more worried than ever before.

Naruto and his teammates walked over.

'Have they found him then?!' Sakura asked excitedly.

Tsunade hung her head low, a tear trickled down her face.

'Lady Tsunade. You can't have checked everywhere!' Naruto roared, 'this is stupid! I'm going to look for him myself!'

'Naruto wait a second, lets just wait for all the teams to come back.' Sakura him.

'LADY HOKAGE! LADY HOKAGE!' Iruka was running to Lady Tsunade with the rest of his team. Iruka had a man hung over his shoulder.

Iruka laid the man down onto the ground, the man had bloodstains all over his clothes, he had a long, deep cut running down his face and his right eye had been cut out of its socket. It was a gruesome sight, something that would make any man sick to their stomach. His face was as pale as a ghost; it looked as though every single drop of blood had been drained out of his body.

'Hatake Kakashi!' Tsunade ran over to where Kakashi lay, she pulled off his mask, no-one had seen his face and now no-one would know what it looked like as a the deep wound ran down all the way to the top of his collar bone and several small holes could be seen in his face. This was obviously from the outburst of chakra while he was in surgery. You could see the insides of his jaw. Tsunade pressed her fingers to his neck.

'There isn't a pulse…' Lady Tsunade was weeping uncontrollably.

'Kakashi sensei!' Sakura and Naruto both screamed.

Sasuke ran over as well and just looked at his sensei in disbelief.

'K-K-Kakashi? Hey Kakashi sensei! For God sake Kakashi wake up!' Naruto was yelling this at the top of his voice, tears running down his face, ' what sort of twisted joke do you think your pulling! TEME! Wake up!'

Naruto bent down and grabbed the helpless body by the shirt, swinging him back and forth violently.

Sakura forced Naruto to the ground yelling at him. She stopped and instead of punching Naruto, she just let him go and buried herself in her arms sobbing.

Naruto picked himself up and walked over to a tree, he slumped up against it, staring into space.

'Erm…Hokage…' Sasuke was on the edge of bursting into tears and joining his team mates, ' D-d-d-do you know the cause of death?'

He turned away slightly and rubbed his eyes.

'I'm g-going to try n-now, pass me a syringe.' Tsunade sniffed a rubbed her eyes.

She pieced Kakashi's skin and tried to get some blood. The Hokage took out the syringe with nothing in it.

'What's wrong Lady Tsunade? Take some blood!' Sasuke was getting frustrated, 'WHAT'S WRONG!'

A single tear ran down his face, he grabbed the syringe and rammed it into Kakashi's arm. Tsunade slunked backward and lifted her knees up to her face and rested her head.

Sasuke try again and again to get some blood.

'AAAAAAAAAH!' Sasuke jabbed the needle into Kakashi again and again without success.

'Where's the fucking blood!' Sasuke yelled. 'There is no blood in him!'

'HOKAGE!' Sasuke shouted. 'Why aren't you doing anything?! Get him blood you can save him!'

'Stop Sasuke! He's dead, he's been dead for at least 10 hours, it's impossible.'

'IT'S WORTH A TRY!' Sasuke took out a kunai and slashed his arm letting the blood pour out.

'STOP!' Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke and Sakura joined in.

Sasuke dropped the kunai and they let him go, he kneeled down and for the first time since Itachi slaughtered his village, he broke down crying.

'Lady Tsunade, who has done this?' Naruto whispered.

'We believe that most of black-ops have joined up with Orochimaru bu-'

'Orochimaru! TEME, sorry continue, that has become second nature now.'

'-But now they have deserted him and now they have set out to collect every Tai, Gen, Nin and even Do jutsu ever found or created, and will do anything to get them. As you have seen, they have obtained the sharingan from poor Hatake Kakashi here.'

'Then if they'll do anything, then they'll have to get throu-'

Naruto was cut short by a medic jounin running toward Tsunade.

'Lady Tsunade!'

'What is it? What is wrong?'

'It's Neji and Hinata Hyuga! The Byakugan!'


End file.
